It's a wonderfull cat life
by Noto Yamato
Summary: "-Ahí está Svante, su pelaje negro es genial. Pedí un deseo a una estrella fugaz, ¿será esta la noche en la que juegues conmigo?-Ahí, cantando bajo su ventana, estaba su "amigo", el gato callejero llamado Magnus." NekoDanxNekoSve Song-Fic


_Bueno, tras estar ausente durante mucho tiempo subo este intento de Song-fic basado en la canción de vocaloid del mismo titulo. No se si he cogido la versión de Len y 96Neko o me he basado en ella ya que tiene tintes de las dos. Antes de que se me olvide quiero dedicar este fic a mi e'poso Dei que hoy es su cumple y puse todo mi empeño en que no quedara tan amorfo y fail como siempre. Y no les entretengo más, les dejo con las descripciones y el fic._

_-Neko Dan: Magnus. Vestimenta: Pantalones grises raidos. Camiseta verde hierba rota por peleas callejeras._

_-Neko Sve: Svante Vestimenta: Pantalones negros, camisa blanca y chaleco azul oscuro. _

* * *

-Buen chico Svante, ¿ves como el baño no es tan malo ~desu yo?-Peter sonrió mientras le terminaba de secar aquel pelaje negro que tenía su adorado gatito. Svante es lo único que le quedaba de sus padres, después del incendio. Peter le peino suavemente el pelo, era bastante corto lo que facilitaba las cosas. Le acaricio suavemente las orejas y le sonrió algo más-Me voy a cenar ~desu yo-Se incorporo y miro por la ventana-A lo mejor está tu amigo en la ventana.-Svante miró de reojo y suspiro. Su amo no había notado esos dos ojos brillantes que siempre le vigilaban.-Pórtate bien-Le acarició por última vez la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Svante se incorporo entonces. Era un gato muy elegante. Su pelo estaba recortado a la perfección. Con paso lento se acerco a la ventana y al llegar sus ojos azules examinaron todo a través del cristal.

-Ahí está Svante, su pelaje negro es genial. Pedí un deseo a una estrella fugaz, ¿será esta la noche en la que juegues conmigo?-Ahí, cantando bajo su ventana, estaba su "amigo", el gato callejero llamado Magnus. A Svante no le caía en gracia, sobretodo por el detalle de que era callejero y olía bastante mal. Tenía el pelaje castaño bastante largo, que en las puntas era blanco. Su cola era bastante peluda y se movía animada, como la de un perro.

-Olvídate, no jugaré contigo-Contesto bastante serio mientras abría un poco más la apertura que había dejado el pequeño.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Magnus se apoyo en el alfeizar de la ventana con su típica sonrisa, que dejaba siempre uno de sus colmillos a la vista.-Oh, ya sé. Es porque eres un gato aburrido.-Svante rodo los ojos. Siempre le decía lo mismo. Pero él debía mantener su estatus y no meterse en líos callejeros.-¿Sabes, Svante? La vida de un gato solo se vive una vez y ser callejero es lo mejor. ¡Porque divertirte te hace un ganador!-soltó una carcajada y Svante estuvo tentado a cerrar la ventana haber si por fin cogía la indirecta.

-Yo ya me divierto, idiota.-Se coloco bien el collar azulado que su amo había vuelto a poner demasiado apretado casi siempre. El movimiento hizo que sonara el cascabel que tenia y que Magnus se pusiera alerta.

-Oh, ese collar….-se relamió un poco los labios-¡Quiero arrancártelo a mordiscos!-Svante se alarmo por eso.

-¡No, aléjate, ni se te ocurra tocarme!-Se alejo de la ventana por si acaso Magnus conseguía colarse por debajo de la ventana y cumplir con lo que había gritado. Pero el callejero se quedo allí, observándole con su sonrisa idiota, cosa que ponía a Svante bastante nervioso.

-Vivir en la calle es divertido, puedo robar comida y cerveza y observar a los humanos trabajar, aunque casi siempre duermo en los tejados.-Magnus metió un poco la cabeza por el hueco de la ventana.-¡Tú también puedes divertirte! Te presentare a mis amigos-Svante puso mala cara ante eso.-Venga, abre la ventana de la sociedad y ¡sé libre!-cuando grito eso abrió completamente la ventana.

-Idiota.-Svante se volvió a acercar, algo más en alerta, se le notaba por su cola y orejas en tensión.

-Vamos Sva, no vas a pasar toda tu vida encerrado, ¿verdad?-El moreno alzo una ceja ante aquel nuevo apodo.

-¿Sva?-Le miró bastante serió.

-Sí, Sva~. Es que tu nombre es muy raro y Sva queda más bonito y elegante-El nombrado se sonrojo un poco pero consiguió que no lo notara, por suerte.

-Que sepas que estoy harto de ti. Eres solo un gato pervertido y la mayoría de las veces solo veo tus ojos brillar en la oscuridad. Además tu aliento apesta.-Magnus se le quedo mirando mientras le brillaban los ojos.

-No sabía que me conocías tan bien Sva.-Svante se le quedo mirando raro. Le estaba insultando y se ¿emocionaba? Magnus era raro.

-Como tú has dicho, la vida de un gato solo se vive una vez y por eso yo soy mantenido.-Se cogió un poco el collar, volviendo a hacer sonar el cascabel-Este collar es una marca que espero que comprendas.-le miro serio a los ojos-No-es-co-mi-da-Pero Magnus tenía una cara de embobado que hacía a la mascota dudar si le había entendido.

-Pero estar mantenido es aburrido, Svante.

-Pero vivo mejor que tu. Tengo comidas deliciosas y duermo en una cama blandita, no en tejados como tú.-le miro de reojo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero algo malo tendrá seguro.-Se acercó más a él y le olisqueo el pelo.-¡Huele a limpio! ¿Eres un gato que soporta el agua? Raro

-No me gusta, pero aun así me bañan una vez al día. Es algo que se llama higiene. Cosa que al parecer desconoces al ver el aspecto de tu pelaje.-Se cogió un poco de pelo y lo olio.-No huele a nada-Le miro de reojo-¿Cómo sabes que me duchan?-Magnus desvió la mirada.

-Puede que…te haya estado espiando…mientras te bañabas.-Svante negó con la cabeza. De cierto modo se lo esperaba así que no se enfado demasiado.

-Además-se acerco más a la ventana, haciendo que Magnus retrocediera un poco.-A diferencia de mi, ¿quién te protege? Mañana podrías ser atropellado por un co…-se quedo en silencio-No estaría tan mal, así me dejarías en paz

-¡EHHHHHH!-A Magnus se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas-N-No puedes d-desear verme muerto, ¿verdad?-El silenció de Sva hizo que Magnus se diera cuenta de que o bien si lo deseaba o es que era una estratagema para ver si le dejaba en paz. Se limpio suavemente las lágrimas y volvió a sonreír.-Esa actitud arisca es bastante encantadora. Y-Yo….yo creo que…¡Te amo!

-Tus palabras son sinceras pero eres muy directo.-se puso un dedo en los labios.-Así no puedes mover mi corazón.-Magnus rio por eso

-No me pienso rendir, además de que pienso cumplir mi sueño

-No pienso jugar contigo

-¡No es ese!-Sva alzó una ceja ante eso, ¿pero antes no había dicho que deseaba jugar con él?-Mi deseo es salir de aquí, viajar al sur, al calorcito y beber cerveza hasta morir mientras tomo el sol en una playa.

-Ah, pues por mi muérete allí.

-¡Viviré! Porqué mi sueño te incluye a ti, tenerte a mi lado, disfrutando…Pero sé que eso nunca se cumplirá.-Se bajo del alfeizar y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Svante se quedo pensando. Su sueño era cambiar su vida, como él le proponía, pero era difícil.

-No. Él me necesita.-Pensaba en Peter. ¿Qué pensaría cuando volviera de casa y no le viera en su habitación, tumbado en su cama? Se pondría muy triste y él no quería ver a Peter triste.

-¿Él? ¿Quién es él?-La voz de Magnus sonaba celosa cuando se incorporo cuando le oyó hablar de un desconocido.

-Cállate, no te importa-Cerró los ojos pensando en eso todavía y cuando los abrió Magnus se había ido sin decir palabra-¡O-Oye!-Con ese grito consiguió que el callejero se detuviera en la oscuridad.-Si mañana vienes...-sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo bastante fuerte-T-Te estaré esperando.-Lo dijo bastante flojito pero aun así Magnus los consiguió oír porque Sva le vio sonreír. Le devolvió una débil sonrisa lo que hizo que Magnus le lanzara un beso antes de huir-¡Idiota!

* * *

_Merece Reviews?_


End file.
